It is well known in the arts that it is often necessary to electrically couple passive components with integrated circuits (ICs) in order to make the ICs function in a given system. Such passive components include inductors and other elements, as well as their derivatives, such as transformers. The inclusion of separate passive components and ICs can lead to problems in the design and assembly of electronic apparatus. Using separate components, designers and assemblers must select and install the correct components for proper functioning. Printed circuit board (PCB) layout complexity may be increased due to the need to provide space for passive components such as inductors for use in conjunction with ICs. In some cases, the inclusion of passive components may be essential to the proper functioning of a particular component, with the result that the design and assembly processes require planning for the inclusion of two or more parts for simulation, design, purchasing, assembly, testing etc., instead of just one. Particularly in complex microelectronic systems, the increased part count can lead to higher costs and/or lower yields.
It would be desirable to integrate one or more inductor elements into a single package along with an IC. In many cases, PCB layout complexity would be reduced as fewer components and routes would be required on the board, and component count would be reduced, simplifying some steps in the design and development processes. To cite one example, implementing a system that includes a switched-mode power supply (SMPS) requires an inductor on the output to produce a regulated voltage. Including the appropriate inductor element in the same package with the SMPS would be an improvement. Additionally, it has been determined that the inclusion of magnetic material adjacent to an inductor coil can beneficially increase the inductance characteristics of a given inductor geometry. Due to the foregoing and other problems and potential advantages, improved integrated inductor designs and methods would be a useful contribution to the applicable arts.